


The Apprenticeship

by cats797



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dom!Kylo Ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Choking (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Mentor/Protégé, No Fluff, Tags May Change, dubcon, kylo ren is a dick, sub!y/n, y/n thirsting hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats797/pseuds/cats797
Summary: After being discovered to be very force sensitive, you're swept off your agricultural planet and placed onto Starkiller as an apprentice to Kylo Ren, however, things are not turning out how you planned...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

You laid in bed looking at the ceiling of your room. The alarm on your data pad had just gone off, which meant that it was time to begin getting ready for the day. You reached over and turned the alarm off, and swung your legs over the side of the bed. It was your first actual day of training with Kylo Ren. Well less like training /with/ and more like being trained /by/ Kylo Ren. It was a little crazy to you that just a few days ago you had been swept off your home planet, Chandrila, and placed onto StarKiller base due to your force sensitivity, and potential as a strong ally to The First Order. It was pure chance that you had been discovered, and you were still skeptical that you were what everyone kept saying you would be. You didn’t feel powerful, or like a threat. But it was way better to be an apprentice of Kylo Ren rather than farming your whole life with no other choices or possibilities. Then again you did not have much of a choice, when you were approached by the First Order with the intent to get you to become Kylo Ren’s apprentice, the fine print was /or die/. You knew they wouldn’t have just let you run around unchecked, and becoming an apprentice was the First Order’s way of keeping an eye on you.

You quickly stripped from your night clothes and put on your required training robes. They were simple, but easy to move in, and black since it seemed like that was the whole color scheme of this place. You pulled your hair back into a simple bun and took a quick look in the mirror to make sure no hairs were out of place. Taking a deep breath, you tried to calm your nerves. Training started later in the day, so all you had to do for now was eat breakfast and try to stay out of everyone’s way. You wondered if you’d be able to make friends, since you highly doubted that Kylo Ren would want to gossip and braid each other's hair. Making friends was always a little scary to you, it seemed like you always said the wrong thing, laughed at the wrong time, or said the wrong joke to the wrong person. 

You sat back down on your bed. Would it be possible for you to be friends with Kylo Ren? Or at the very least have a positive mentor relationship? It was widely known that he was very moody and unpredictable and had a wicked temper.  
You played with the hem on your robe.  
What if he hated you? The thought scared you, because you knew as easily you were brought onto StarKiller, as easily you’d be kicked off. You were honestly still surprised that you hadn’t been immediately killed as a “threat”. You shivered, as if the thought of that brought a cold air through your small quarters. 

Taking a deep breath, you stood back up. You then pressed the button that opened your door, and stepped through.

The walk to the cafeteria was nerve-wracking. You noticed that as you passed people, they would turn and whisper to themselves. It made sense that you’d be a big source of gossip, I mean why wouldn’t you be? You were someone supposedly powerful enough to be randomly picked up from the middle of nowhere to be recruited to be Kylo Ren’s apprentice. And you had to walk around in black robes, similar to Kylo Ren’s. At least thats what you had heard. You hadn’t seen him in person yet. Few people have. You felt very out of place, and small.

You walked as fast as possible, well as fast as someone can walk without looking weird because you knew you were already calling tons of attention to yourself just by existing right now, and you didn’t want everyone to think you were some weirdo who shows up the first day and runs down the halls. 

The biggest difference between Starkiller and your home was the amount of wealth. Back home, everyone was a farmer, and yeah, some families made more money than others but there wasn’t really time or opportunity to show it off. However, on Starkiller, everyone is wearing capes and expensive robes. It's a total culture shock. Because of this you felt so out of place, you still felt like a random farm girl among the most powerful people in the galaxy, and that's what you were. A random farm girl who was born lucky. 

You arrived at the cafeteria. Looking around, you noticed most tables were full. Anxiety stirred in your stomach. Oh my god, you were gonna have to make friends. Walking up the food bar, you grabbed a tray. It was standard cafeteria slop, which had a weird grey tinge to it. However its not like you expected any better. You gripped the tray tight and turned to face the tabled area. You slowly walked to a table with two women and a man sitting.  
“Hey,” you said, smiling awkwardly. They looked up at you, and then looked at each other. “Would it be okay if I sat here?” You stood there dumbly for a moment before they said anything. The blonde woman spoke up, “Sure, you can sit next to me if you want.” She smiled kindly. Relieved that at least these three people didn’t hate you, you quickly sat down.  
The blonde woman pointed at herself.

“I’m Myla, she’s Lissa, and he is named Orson.” Lissa and Orson waved respectively when Myla said their names.

“I’m y/n” you said to the three. 

“Nice to meet ya!” Orson stood and reached his hand across the table for you to shake. You took his hand and immediately he pumped your arm up and down very quickly, shaking the table.

“Dude, chill!” Lissa said, guarding her tray of food with her hands, “Orson, if you get your hands in my food I WILL kill you.” 

“Relax, Lissa”, Orson grinned. “I was just giving y/n a warm welcome onto Starkiller.” He said as he sat back down in his seat.

“So,” Myla said. “What brings you onto Starkiller, assuming you’re new because none of us have seen you around before.”

“Well,” You gulped, unsure of how to phrase what you were gonna say. “I was kinda recently recruited because some First Order officers found I was really force sensitive, and they gave me the choice to come train here and stuff.”  
“  
Train? They do force training here?” Orson said to Lissa.

“Not that I know of? Maybe it's like a new thing. Who’s training you?” Lissa asked, looking up at you from her food.

You paused.

“Kylo Ren.”

Everyone stopped in the middle of what they were doing.

“Excuse me, what?” Myla looked at you bewildered. Both Orson and Lissa were paused with their forks midway to their mouths, slack jawed. 

“So you’re the apprentice?” Lissa said slowly. “The one that we’ve all been hearing about?”

You shifted uncomfortably in your seat. “I mean, I guess. I just got here yesterday.”

“Bruh.” Orson said with a mouthful of food. He swallowed, “You're like, already legend status here. Also dude, you gotta be careful.”

“I mean, I know that he has a temper or whatever but it can’t be that bad.”

“No, it is that bad.” Lissa stabbed her fork into what was probably mashed potatoes. “Because I’m an engineer I have to spend so much time fixing all the shit he breaks in his temper tantrums. He like, goes out of his way to rip up as many delicate control panels as possible. Its so annoying.”

Myla laughed, “That's the engineer's life.”

Lissa rolled her eyes sarcastically. “Yeah, and it sucks. But I mean, it's better than waste management.”

“Hey!” Orson burst out indignantly, “I’m gonna get promoted soon, watch!”

You giggled, “Alright Orson, we’ll believe it when we see it.”

“Okay but yeah, on a more serious note, Orson is right for once. You do have to be careful around Commander Ren.” Lissa stated. “He has been known to not be shy about killing people on Starkiller if they cross him. It's kinda really messed up but you can’t do anything about it. It's not like anyone is gonna tell him to cut it out. I mean, I definitely wouldn’t want to be that person.”

Orson and Myla both shook their heads in agreement.

“Hey, what time is it?” You asked Myla.

She tapped the datapad on the table next to her.

“Almost 9:30. Why?”

Your face paled.

“I gotta go to training.” You said, sucking air through your teeth.

The three of them gave you sympathetic looks. 

“Goodluck y/n, you’re gonna need it. Like, a lot.” Lissa said, patting your hand.

“Yeah try not to get lightsabered!” Orson laughed. Myla shot him a pointed look. 

“Don’t say stuff like that.” She turned towards you. “But yeah, goodluck, I’m sure you’re gonna do fine.”

You stood up from your seat at the table.

“Alright guys, see you later,” You smiled at them shakily and tried to ignore the growing pit of dread in your stomach.

You started your walk towards the training center. As you got closer, the more nervous you got. Orson really did not do anything to help your nerves about this. What if you really were that annoying and you got speared your first day. That would suck big time. Like all this for nothing? You wiped your sweaty hands on your robes. You knew that you just had to hope for the best.  
Before you knew it, you had reached the door to the training center.  
You gulped, and pressed the entrance button.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have your first training with Kylo Ren, and embarrass yourself in the process

The training room was very spacious, to say the least. It was less a room and more of a gymnasium. There were weapon racks on one wall, mostly a variety of blades and a diverse selection of blasters, and one rack entirely full of wooden and metal staffs. Lightsaber training, you assumed. There was a large square mat in the middle of the room, most likely for sparring, and in the very back an intimidating weight lifting set. Your stomach twisted at the thought of having to spar with Ren, and your face burned with preemptive embarrassment of having him watch you struggle to lift weights.   
Suddenly, you wished you had stayed home.

“You’re early.” Spoke a deep, modulated voice from behind you.

Holy shit. 

You spun around. 

Before you stood Kylo Ren. He was massive, a towering mass of black robes. You tilted your head back and where his face would be was a black, unfeeling mask. You had seen images, sometimes videos, of Kylo Ren before. But it was always political media. This was personal. Really personal. At the same time however, he still seemed so unreachable, so impersonal beneath the layers of heavy robes he wore. Not to mention the mask obscuring his face. Oh god, what if he didnt have a face? What if he was super ugly and scarred so he wore a mask all the time so no one can see his face? You had heard that that's what was up with Darth Vader, and he had to wear a mask because he looked SUPER weird. Maybe it was familial?

“It’s your first day of training.” He rumbled.

“Uh- yes it is.” You stuttered. Oh man. You felt your heart beating hard in your chest.

“I was told you were formidable, however I am not sure if you get this easily intimidated.”

“Oh its not like that,” You struggled to save yourself from further shame. “Its my first day I’m just-”  
“Nervous? It's not hard to tell. Fix it.”

You nodded your head yes, hoping maybe the less you speak the less you will embarrass yourself. You stared at your feet.

“So tell me what you know about the force.” The bass in his modulated voice seemed to almost resonate in your chest.

You looked back up at his mask. “Well I know that you can move stuff with it and you can choke people with it sometimes but there’s a lot more uses than that. I think.”

Silence.

“Where do you think the force comes from?”

“Um.” You hesitated, trying to choose your next words carefully. You had no clue. “Your body?” 

Another awkward silence. You stared at his mask, searching for any evidence of an emotion.

“How did you get found, when it is evident that you know next to nothing?”

That hurt your feelings quite a lot. How were you supposed to know? It’s not like any of this is common knowledge. You weren’t stupid just because you don’t know how the force works.

“Lucky, I guess.” You said, defeated.

“I see.” He paused. “Lets begin.” 

He explained to you that the force comes from the energy in all life forms, how only some people are sensitive to the force, and that passion is what fuels the force. Harnessing the force would bring great power and extraordinary ability. He explained the history of the Jedi and the Sith, and that the First Order was trying to start a new beginning, free of the legacies of the Jedi and Sith.

“That’s all I will teach you today.” He said in his mechanical voice. “Be here tomorrow at the same time, and be prepared to move around.”

You nodded your head, “Okay, sounds good.” 

“Leave.”

He definitely did not have to tell you that again, as you quickly walked towards the exit door and back out into the hallway. Oh man, why are you so awkward? You thought you'd be able to be calm and collected but… he was so intimidating. And tall! Since when do people get that tall? And you hated that mask because you could never tell if he was pleased or upset, which frustrated you.   
You took a deep breath and shook yourself out. You began walking towards your quarters, you weren’t really hungry and decided to take a nap through lunch and just catch Orson, Myla, and Lissa at dinner and tell them about your day.

The door to your quarters sprang open, and you kicked off your shoes and collapsed into your bed. Ugh, you didn’t know how you were gonna do this almost every day for the foreseeable future. At least your bed was really comfy. Curling up, you pulled the comforter over you, and fell asleep.

Your dreams were filled with a dark figure following you down endless hallways, morphing into masked men perpetually embarrassing you and asking you questions you didn't know the answer to.

When you woke up, it was almost dinner time. Shit, you slept way longer than you intended. You stood up out of bed and pulled your robe back on over your shirt and pants. Looking into the mirror, you quickly smoothed down your hair again to fix any bed head you had, and then slipped your shoes back on.

You stepped into the hallway and started walking briskly to the cafeteria, excited to tell your friends about your first day in training. You felt giddy at the thought of being the first of the three to see Kylo Ren up close and personal. Man, this was cool. Like even though you weren’t sure what the future held for you, you still felt lucky because you knew very few people ever got to know what you know. You weren’t gonna tell the gang all the intricacies of the force though, you felt like it wasn’t their knowledge to have. Like a trade secret or something.

You were so deep in thought that you weren’t really paying attention to where you were walking, and walked into a.. Wall in the middle of the hallway?

You looked up. That was not a wall. It was Kylo Ren. Your mouth struggled to form words, literally anything to excuse yourself from running into him like a defective droid.

“Pay attention to where you're going, y/n.” He grumbled.

You quickly nodded your head, “Of course, it won’t happen aga-” You started to say, but he had already stepped around you and continued down the hallway. 

Oh man, the way he said your name. It made you feel… weird. Not a bad weird, but it felt different from when anyone else said your name. You felt it in your lower stomach, almost between your thighs. Oh hell no, there's no way that an intimidating man saying your name in a deep voice turned you on. You pushed the feeling down, hoping that if you ignore it, it’ll go away.  
When you arrived at the cafeteria, you picked up your tray and sat down with Orson, Myla, and Lissa immediately. 

“So how was ‘training’?” Lissa asked, smirking.

“Yeah did he randomly start yelling at you then destroying everything around you?” Orson quipped while pushing around the limp vegetables on his tray.

You paused for a moment, wondering what to tell them. “Well, it wasn’t bad.”

“But it wasn’t good either?” Myla said, eyebrows raised, looking up from her datapad.

“Today was pretty much a history lesson of sorts. He just told me about how the force works blah blah blah and what the goal of the First Order is. Basic stuff. I totally embarrassed myself though. He kept asking me all these questions that I didn’t know the answer to. Like, come on, I’ve literally spent my whole life farming up until this point.”

“Well you’re still here, surprisingly, so you couldn’t have done too bad.” Laughed Orson, shaking his head.

“I also ran straight into him while walking here. He’s built like a brick wall.”

Lissa took a sip from her glass of water. “So you ran straight into the most powerful man in the galaxy? I wonder why he’s more careful with you than the control panels he destroys.”

“Well it's probably because she’s not a control panel, Lissa.” Orson jibed, “A lot harder to replace a human.”

“Whatever, Orson.” Lissa replied, pretending to be upset.

The rest of dinner you all talked and traded stories about each other’s day. You tried to listen and focus on what your friends were saying, but the thought of Kylo Ren lingered in the back of your mind. The end of dinner came, and you all said your goodbyes to each other and parted ways to your respective quarters.

When you arrived back in your quarters, you stripped out of today’s clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt so good on your skin, washing away the stress and embarrassment of the day. Why did Kylo Ren saying your name make you feel that way? There’d been a couple of times in your life where you had felt that strongly, but never from something as simple as your name being said. You didn’t like it, especially coming from Kylo Ren of all people.  
You stepped out of the shower and dried off, changing into fresh pajamas. You exited the bathroom and crossed your bedroom and crawled into bed. You picked up your datapad and set an alarm for 8:30 the next day. Then, you pulled your comforter up to your chin, and promptly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to your second training with Kylo, and things go worse than you could've imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit shorter than the others oops

When you awoke, dread settled into your stomach. Kylo Ren told you to be prepared to move today, which probably meant he was going to spar with you.   
Fuck.  
Your ass was gonna get handed to you today. You pulled on a fresh robe and quickly got ready for the day. While brushing your teeth, your mind wandered to the thought of sparring with Commander Ren. Would he use his full strength or go gentle? If he actually hurts you, which is a good possibility, is he gonna just tell you to find the medbay yourself or would he walk you there? Or carry you? No. You pushed the idea down. Don’t be horny over your mentor. It’s in bad taste.

When you got to the cafeteria, you realized Orson, Myla, and Lissa were not there. They were most likely at an important meeting or something equally mind numbing. You grabbed your food tray and ate quickly, feeling waves of anxiety. You wanted to postpone your second meeting with Kylo Ren, but at the same time get it over with as quickly as possible. Why, just why did he make you feel that way? You were disgusted with yourself. You just hoped you would have enough self control to not let your emotions interfere with anything.

You wondered what Kylo Ren would be working on with you. Would it be straight into live weaponry, strength training, or maybe some hand to hand exercises? Deep down you hoped that's where the lesson would go, your curiosity about how his gloves felt on your skin gnawed at you. Your face burned at the thought. Suddenly you felt self conscious, and you really hoped no one could read your mind. Was it really that bad if you wanted him to touch you? It wasn’t strictly sexual, like maybe you just wanted to see if the gloves are genuine leather or now? Then again, it’s not like he couldn’t afford real leather. Of course it was real fucking leather.

You stood and cleaned your tray off in a nearby garbage, then put the tray in its respective area. Even though it seemed everyone else just left their trays out for the cleaning crew to pick up, you still felt bad having someone else pick up after you even if it is their job. Orson had made a comment about it the day before after dinner, he teasingly asked you if you had joined the clean up crew. It was a joke, but it still stung a little, because even though you knew you outranked most of the people onboard Starkiller by being the apprentice to Kylo Ren, you still felt like you were constantly underfoot.

You tried to walk as slow as you could towards the training center. Partly because you didn’t want to be there, and partly because you weren’t quite sure whether or not Kylo appreciated your early-ness. You noticed while you walked down the halls, people would look your robes up and down and whisper to whoever they were walking with. The robes were a dead give away in the sea of conservative black uniforms that were mandatory for everyone else. They were too reminiscent of Kylo Ren’s robes, but of course not as… dramatic.

When you entered the training center, Kylo Ren was already there. 

“You’re here on time. Keep it that way.”

You nodded, not wanting to engage with his melodramatics. Like dude, calm down, it can’t be that surprising that you knew how to read a clock. You walked over to the weapons rack and chose a wooden training staff, rolling your eyes in the process.

“I sense annoyance. Is something wrong, y/n?”

You froze. How could he- no, there’s no way.

“I hope you understand that I am able to sense your emotions, and you especially readable ones.”

Fuck. You sucked in a deep breath.

“Oh- Commander, it’s not like that- I was just upset from something that happened earlier-”

“I can sense when you lie, too.” He said coldly. You felt the pressure of an invisible hand resting on your windpipe, not quite choking you. A warning. A spark ignited between your thighs. Dammit.

“Today you will learn basic combat, since I assume that you are unfamiliar with that.”

The tone in his modulated voice made your chest hurt. You didn’t like him constantly belittling you. He led you over to one of the sparring mats and explained basic foot stance and swinging styles when fighting with a lightsaber. The whole time he explained this you couldn’t help focusing on his gloved hands. You wanted him to force choke you, for real this time. No, focus.

“Now, show me what I just taught you.”

You stepped forward from the beginning foot stance, for a few seconds you both circled each other on the mat. Kylo swung first, hard. You tried to step back to dodge, but your feet seemingly got tangled with each other and you fell on your ass. Defeated, you looked down.   
Kylo grabbed your jaw with a gloved hand, turning your head to look at him.

“Look at me.” The air hung heavy between you. “You don’t focus.” He seethed, his fingers digging into the skin on your cheek, causing the taste of blood to fill your mouth. No words came out of your throat. The spark between your thighs had grown into a full flame, and you were so stupidly wet. Kylo’s helmeted head slightly tilted down, as if to look at the rest of your body. It was so subtle, you could’ve imagined it.

“Control yourself.” He spat in disgust, and pushed your jaw away from him and turned around.

“I’m not the one with impossible standards-” You started to snap at him before he threw the training staff he was holding full force at one of the weapon racks.   
He turned back to face you, the air deadly still.

“Get out!” He screamed, his mask thankfully hiding the full brunt of his anger. You had really fucked up this time. Why did he have to have that effect on you? You turned and ran to the training room door, pressing the open button as fast as possible. Behind you, you heard Kylo Ren activate his lightsaber and metal walls being slashed. You stepped into the hallway as the doors shut again, muffling the sounds. Tears began to well in your eyes. 

Why couldn’t you just control yourself?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk to Lissa about your training so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this one is kinda shorter than the other chapters- oh well it be like that sometimes

Fuck. Why. Just Why. Why couldn’t you have just stayed back home, why couldn’t you have just gone undetected your whole life and die from some farming accident at 45 like a normal person? You stared at the ceiling above your bed. After that little incident you had ran back to your quarters, you did not want to stick around the training room to see what would happen. 

You felt a twinge of guilt in your chest. Another wall Lissa would have to repair. All because of you. Well, not really, it’s not like you were the one who was having full blown temper tantrums as an adult. 

What had outraged him? Your thoughts drifted back to his slight helmet tilt. It could’ve been nothing. But it could’ve been everything too. You knew thinking about this almost imperceivable helmet tilt was just gonna deepen the hole you’ve dug yourself into, but you couldn't stop. Part of you hoped he had checked you out. Then you realized that meant that noticing your body sent him into a flying rage. Nevermind. What’s more plausible is he hates you and is enraged about having to spend hours of his life training you that he will never get back. You bit your lip. You hoped that everything would just smooth itself out already. Maybe your “incompetence” will lower his astronomically high standards? That's what annoyed you most about him. He loved to act like he was better than you just because you hadn’t been exposed to the force like he had. Kylo Ren and his ego can hardly fit in the same room together.

You picked your datapad up from the nightstand next to you and realized that it was almost time for dinner. Your stomach grumbled, because you had been too embarrassed to go get lunch earlier that day, afraid you’d run into Lissa or the others and they’d ask about your day. But you couldn’t avoid the cafeteria forever. Sighing, you swung your legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

The cafeteria was mostly empty by the time you got there. Your eyes scanned the tables, until finally you spotted Lissa, sitting alone doing something on her datapad. You quickly grabbed your dinner tray and walked over to her table, and sat down. 

“Oh hey,” LIssa said, looking up from her datapad. “Sorry I haven’t been around, the engineers have been working on some energy generator which was so boring.” She mimed an overexaggerated yawn, and then broke into a smile. “How’s training been? Have you seen him get angry yet?”

“It’s been pretty… rough I guess.” You didn’t know how much you wanted to tell LIssa about what had happened. “You guys were right about him having a temper. He’s been a total dick. He acts like I’m the stupidest person to ever exist because I don’t automatically know fighting styles.”

Lissa raised her eyebrows, “Yikes, I don’t know what to tell you except get used to it. Also I heard that there's a work request for some slashed walls in the training room, were you there or-”

You cringed at the memory of Kylo Ren’s tantrum. “Yeah, sadly I was. Probably the scariest thing I will ever see in my lifetime.” You laughed dryly. “But it wasn’t like a big deal or anything.” You felt the strange need to defend him, like you were somehow responsible for his behavior. Well, maybe you were. Maybe your body made him want to start slashing walls.

“Not a big deal? Psh, if you say so. Personally I would’ve shit myself if I saw that happen. Do you know why he freaked out like that?”

“I think he was just frustrated because I kept messing up something. It was just a stupid mistake.” You looked down at the table, face reddening because you knew you were overexplaining yourself. 

“Well damn. At least you weren’t slashed? But I’m really sorry that you’ve gotten stuck with having him as a mentor. Maybe things will get better and you guys will not butt heads as much?” Lissa gave you a sympathetic smile.

You picked at the last of the food on your tray. “Hopefully.”


End file.
